What's Up, Doc?
by ElleDopa
Summary: Deadliest Catch. Leah, a doctor, is challenged to make it as a greenhorn on the Cornelia Marie. Jake and Josh Harris catch her eye. Shenanigans ensue. You get the picture.
1. Chapter 1

**First time I've EVER shared a story with the world. I'd love comments, but please be nice! This will probably get smutty at some point, so I hope you like that sort of thing. If not, don't read :)**

Leah was cold, drenched, and laughing. She and her old friend, Jake Anderson, were walking home after a long, rainy night at the bars in Seattle.

"I've never been this cold in my life," said Jake, "And that's saying something!"

"You big baby, it's not that bad!" said Leah, punching him in the shoulder.

"Hey, no one's ever called a crab fisherman a baby before."

"Oh la di da I'm a fancy crab fisherman and I fear no evil," the pretty blonde mocked.

"Yeah, you're so tough but you wouldn't last a day."

"To hell I wouldn't! I've been through more shit as an ER doctor than you've been through on your dinky boat."

Jake punched her back, "Don't you dare call my boat dinky!"

She shoved him, and they fell to the grass laughing.

A week later Leah was in her apartment when she heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Jake."

"Hey what's up?"

"You ready to fish?"

"Huh?"

"Wanna be a greenhorn on the Cornelia Marie?"

"What the fuck?"

"You're the one that was talking smack, now you get to prove it."

After the initial surprise, it didn't take much to convince Leah to accept the offer-she wasn't one to turn down a bet. And because she was in between jobs at the moment she could certainly use the money.

Jake's string pulling had gotten her on one of the most elite crab boats in Alaska, which she only found out after meeting its crew.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now make sure you treat her like any other greenhorn. Just because she's a girl doesn't mean you have to coddle her or anything," Jake told Phil.

"Well look at you, telling me how to run my crew. Don't worry; I'm sure the guys will give her enough trouble to last a lifetime. She better be as tough as you say she is," said Phil.

"Don't tell her I said this, but she'll do alright. She's hearty for being a girl."

"And a pretty one at that. My guys'll be all over her. You ain't datin' her right?"

"Oh god no, we're just friends. Leah's used to, uh, male attention though if you know what I mean."

"At the very least it'll be pretty luxurious to have a doctor on board."

Her first day of work, Leah managed to keep up with the rest of the crew. Loading pots on board was a good measure of how she'd do at sea. She scurried up the stacks like a monkey, even faster than Jake.

"Looks like you're doing pretty good there, Doc. I'll be out of a job soon," said Jake, who had taken a moment to watch her work.

"Yeah, you will be out of a job soon, but it won't be because of her. Move your fucking feet!" Phil yelled from the wheelhouse. Everyone came in to rest a few hours during the trip to the fishing grounds. And they were hungry.

"Greenhorn gets to cook!" Josh said as he took off his sweatshirt.

"That's fine by me, I'm probably the best chef here anyway," she said.

"We'll be the judge of that," Freddie said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

Leah took off her shirt and bra and changed into some tiny shorts and an oversized hoodie. As she walked to the kitchen she was met with whistles.

"I could get used to this," said Jake, smacking her ass.

"You'll have to," said Leah. Before long the galley was filled with the delicious aroma of pot roast. It drew the crew in like flies to honey.

"Oh god, that smells amazing!" Josh opened the oven and picked a piece of meat off. Leah turned around and smacked his hand.

"Where are your manners? You can wait," she chided.

"Ow! Damn it girl, these are my money makers!"

"You can put them to work then."

Josh grabbed her waist and started pulling her waist towards his, "How's this?"

Leah wriggled herself free, "Not quite what I meant. Set the table."

Josh set the table defiantly while Jake and Freddie laughed at his scolding. As Leah brought the spread to the men, they dug in before she even sat down. She managed to get two platefuls of food-one for her, one for Phil.

"Don't you dare touch this plate, I'll be right back," she said walking up the stairs. Phil was at the wheel, bouncing his leg up and down frantically. He stopped, though, when he saw his dinner.

"Looks great! Thank you," he said as he shoved forkfuls into his mouth.

Leah smiled, "Glad you like it."

"How are they treating you? I don't have to talk to anyone, do I?" he asked, chewing.

"Nothing I wasn't expecting. But if you feel like yelling at your boys, who am I to stop you?" she stood behind the captain and started rubbing his shoulders. She moved softly at first, then tightened her grip, working out all the kinks. The man sighed and closed his eyes. After a few minutes Leah turned to walk downstairs.

"I like those little shorts you got on, Doc," Phil said blissfully.

"It's all for you, captain," Leah winked.

By the time she returned to the kitchen all the food had been eaten, her plate aside. Leah scarfed down her dinner and started on the dishes.

"No, I'll do them. You made dinner," Freddie pushed her aside. Leah smiled thankfully and lounged around the table. Without meaning to she fell asleep, and was awoken by someone's rough hands stroking her legs.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, time to get up," Jake's voice said.

She yawned, "Time for work?" He nodded.

Leah started out learning how to bait. Though the smell made her gag and the pace was grueling, she didn't complain during the 18 hours they were out on deck. Exhausted, she practically fell indoors. Her clothes seemed to weigh 50 pounds as she stripped her gear off.

"Tired?" asked Freddie.

"Just a little," Leah responded, her eyes barely open.

"You did well for your first day, nice job," Freddie guided her to the room she shared with Jake. When she opened her eyes, her body was so sore she could barely move. Hungry, Leah managed to stumble to the kitchen for a snack.

"Here, take some of these," Josh offered her a handful of pills, which she swallowed without question.

"Is this normal?" she asked groggily.

Josh laughed, "Nothing's normal on a crab boat. But yeah, everyone's muscles get stiff the first few days. You'll get used to it." He rubbed her shoulders for a few seconds before sitting down next to her.

"Don't stop!" she complained.

"What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

He grinned, "Now that's an open-ended question."

"Alright, I'll do you if you do me."

Just then, Jake walked in, "Woah, who's doin' who?"

Josh erupted in laughter and Leah glared, "Someone just rub my back please!"

She folded her arms on the table and laid her head down on them. Josh started massaging her shoulders again. He concentrated on her upper back, but as she relaxed his hands roamed lower. Leah let out a quiet moan, arching her back. Josh started rubbing her sides, inching toward her stomach. Leah sat up and smiled, "Thanks."

"Now where's mine?" Josh asked.

"Later, I've got to start cooking."

"You whore."

"You wish."

Leah made pork chops and plum sauce and an ice cream cake for dessert. As usual, she was the last to sit down for a meal. Unfortunately the boys hadn't left her a seat.

"Jake, can you scoot over please?"

"Freddie's in the way. My lap's available though," he responded, patting his legs.

She sighed and climbed over him to sit at the empty seat in the middle.

Jake pouted and Leah rolled her eyes.

They finished their meal and Leah leaned back, resting her head on Josh's shoulder.

"There's dessert in the freezer," she motioned, closing her eyes in a food coma.

Jake hopped up to serve everyone a dish of ice cream cake. He kept Leah's in his hands, though, teasing her.

"Oh, I'm sorry did you want some? You'll just have to come get it yourself," Jake sat down. He was jealous of the attention Josh was getting from the pretty girl. The brothers were nothing if not competitive.

Leah sat up. Although she was perfectly comfortable where she was, she hadn't slaved over dessert for nothing. She climbed back over Freddie, wrestling for a moment to get her prize from Jake's hands.

They all sat and talked for a good hour when Jake suggested they play a game.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Freddie.

"A good old-fashioned game of truth or dare," said Jake.

Josh looked at his brother, "Are you sure Leah's ready for that one?"

"I've played truth or dare before," snapped Leah.

"See? She's up for it. Besides, it's a Cornelia tradition," said Jake.

"Alright, I'll get Phil," Freddie made his way to the wheelhouse.

Leah stood up to clear the table as Jake and Josh helped.

"So, what's the big deal with this game? You guys act like it's an initiation or something," Leah prodded.

"Something like that," Jake smiled at his brother, "You scared, Leah?"

"Yeah right."

Up at the captain's wheel, Freddie told Phil of the crew's plans.

"Ohhh boy, I can only imagine what ding and dong have in mind," said Phil shaking his head.

"She wants to play, and I think it's up to her," said Freddie.

"Alright, I'll set anchor while we wait for these pots to soak and join you."


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone sat around the table and looked to Phil. It was tradition he explain the game.

"Ok, Leah. We do this with every greenhorn that sets foot on this boat. We're going to play truth or dare, except you're the only one who'll be doing the truthin' or the darin'. Does that make sense?"

Leah nodded, "What's the fun for me, though?"

"The fun for you is when we get a new greenhorn and you can pull the same shit on them," Josh interrupted.

"Alright, we go in seniority order. I'm first. Truth or dare, Doc?"

"Truth."

She heard Jake fake sneeze, "Pussy!" and Phil shot him a look.

"Ok, what are you most afraid of?"

Josh rolled his eyes at his dad, "That was a cop out."

"Hey, I can start her off easy if I want. You'll get your turn," Phil glared.

"I'm most afraid of failure," said Leah.

"Care to elaborate?" asked Phil.

"I mean, it's pretty basic. When I set my mind to do something, I have to do it and I have to be the best at it."

"I think a lot of crab fishermen can relate to that," Phil said thoughtfully.

"Alright, my turn," said Freddie, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Freddie smiled, "I was hoping you would say that. I dare you to take a bite out of a cod."

Leah laughed and walked out on deck, everyone following her. She picked up the biggest cod she could carry and without thinking, took a big chunk out of its side. Everyone cheered with disgust; a few dry heaved watching her.

"Tastes like chicken?" she said after spitting out the flesh and guts from her mouth.

They walked back inside and allowed her to brush her teeth before returning to the game.

"Enough of this sissy bullshit," said Jake, "Truth or dare sweetheart?"

Leah considered for a second before answering him, "Truth."

"You got the hots for anyone in this room?"

Leah looked around, making sure to maintain eye contact equally with everyone. "Yes," she said grinning cheekily.

"Well, then, this should make my turn pretty interesting. Truth or dare?" asked Josh.

"Dare," Leah narrowed her eyes, challenging Josh.

"I dare you to give that person a lap dance. Right now."

Leah froze, "What if it's more than one person?"

"Then you have to give more than one lap dance," Josh said, smiling, "In order of seniority of course."

Leah smiled sheepishly and dragged a chair over. Her favorite booty shorts would work just fine, but her oversized hoodie wouldn't cut it. She pulled it off to reveal a skimpy tank top...and no bra.

"Phil?" she pointed to the chair.

Phil blushed and laughed, "You're just sucking up, ain't you?"

Leah said nothing, and sauntered over. She looked directly in his eyes as she grinded her body into his, finishing the dance by leaning over him so he could see down her shirt. She gave a shimmy and walked away.

"Freddie?" Freddie's face turned from amusement to surprise. He quietly sat down in the chair and looked up at Leah with innocent eyes. Leah gave much the same performance as she had for Phil, but no shimmy at the end. Instead she gave him a peck on the cheek and motioned for him to get up.

She looked at Jake and Josh, who were both staring hungrily at her. They were each exuding a degree of confidence, but it was coupled with uncertainty. Leah had only said 'more than one,' and she had technically fulfilled her promise. She loved the suspense they were in, but finally said, "Jake."

Jake's eyes opened wide for a split second, and then he coolly walked to the chair. He sat down, legs spread, as though this happened every day.

Leah smiled devilishly at his cockyness. She stood in front of him and then turned around. She sat down and started grinding her butt into his growing erection. Her arms went behind her to caress his head and neck. Then she turned her body around so their faces were almost touching. Jake's smugness gave way to lust as he looked over her entire body. Leah kissed his neck tenderly before standing up. Jake tried to cover his excitement as he swaggered back to his seat.

Leah looked at Josh, who bit his lips.

"And Josh."

He flashed a thankful smile before taking a seat.

Leah took her time walking around him, brushing her hand on his shoulders. She liked the effect her new moves had on Jake, and she tried them again on Josh. This time, however, she let her hands wander over his chest. He stifled a groan when she began to nibble on his ear. Leah leaned in and left him a soft kiss on the lips as she removed herself from his body.

"Well, that was informative," said Phil, breaking the silence, "I believe it's my turn again?"

Leah put her sweatshirt back on, her cheeks flushed.

"Truth, please."

Phil pondered a moment, "Have you ever been arrested?"

"I thought employers did background checks?" Leah asked, "You should know my whole history!"

"Hey, I never claimed to be a good employer. So?"

Leah looked around, "Yeah, just once."

"Ok, you have to tell us the story," Jake leaned in.

"It's embarrassing."

"So what? You think you're the first guy, er, girl on a crab boat with a past?"

Leah took a deep breath, "It was 8 years ago, I was 19. My date had driven me to this little secluded area in the woods. We were making out, things were getting hot and heavy, and we see this bright light. Of course we freak out and we're trying to find our clothes-"

"You weren't wearing any clothes?" interrupted Jake.

"No, we weren't. Anyway, we're making a lot of movement and a cop comes up to the window with a gun drawn. He's yelling at us to get out of the car. It was a big mess. Turns out we had trespassed on some old farmer's property, and my date had a warrant. Something about drugs. So, I got arrested. Obviously I wasn't charged in the end, though."

Josh exploded with laughter, "That's the best story I've heard today."

"Yeah, it wasn't that funny when I was trying to get into med school."

Freddie stood up to shower, leaving the game to continue with just Leah and the Harris'.

She chose dare when it came to Jake.

"I want you to take some whipped cream and put it on 3 places on your body, and we each get to lick it off."

Leah raised her eyebrows. She got the whipped cream out of the fridge and considered for a minute about her choices.

She removed her sweatshirt yet again, and grabbed a dollop and placed it on her neck. She lifted her shirt and swiped another across her stomach. For the last spoonful she smoothed it into her cleavage.

"Age before beauty, pops," said Jake.

Phil came up to Leah nervously, before deciding to gently lick her neck clean. They exchanged smiles as Jake got up for his turn. He leaned in and took his time licking her breasts while his hands massaged them. Leah's breath shortened until Jake pulled away. Josh was left with her belly, which he savored on his knees.

"I don't know how much more of this game an old man like me can take. You guys have fun, I'm going to get this boat moving again," said Phil going upstairs.

"I believe it's your turn Josh," said Leah, "Dare. I like them best." The game was wearing her out too, but the desire to prove herself overrode her sleepiness.

"Ok, I think this will be my last one," Josh leaned back to consider his options.

"Yeah, I'm ready for bed. Better make it good, bro," Jake said.

"Before this season is over, you have to have sex on this boat."

Leah raised her eyebrows. "Are you volunteering then?" she asked with a sarcastic smile.

"Hey, it's up to you. You can fuck someone you pick up at the bar for all I care. But it's gotta be on this boat, and it's gotta be by the end of the season," Josh responded, "And with that, I think we should all get some rest."

Josh headed off to his room while Leah and Jake went into theirs.

"You wanna check that dare off the list right now?" Jake asked, pulling off his shirt. Leah's eyes paused on his bare chest before she climbed into bed.

"What would be the fun in that?"


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't long before the crew was back to work again, hauling and resetting pots. Leah wasn't finding the job much easier. At the very least her body didn't feel so sore. The weather was getting rougher by the minute, though, and Phil voiced his concerns over the speaker.

"Hey guys, be extra careful by the rail. I'll try to warn you about the waves, but you've gotta watch out."

Everyone on deck was getting drenched, but the fishing was so good it was unthinkable to wait out the storm.

As Jake and Josh were turning around a pot to set on the launcher, a massive wave came up over the side.

"Look out boys!" Phil shouted.

Leah and Freddie managed to duck under the awning, but Jake and Josh received the entirety of the wall of seawater. Leah looked up once it had passed, but the boys were no longer standing. Jake was pinned under the sorting table and Freddie sprinted to free him.

"You ok man?" asked Freddie frantically.

"Yeah, yeah, just a little bruised probably," answered Jake.

Leah spotted Josh sitting against a pot, probably 15 feet from where he had originally stood.

"Josh! What's wrong?" Leah ran to him and saw he was cradling his ankle, tears welling in his eyes because he was clenching them so hard.

"My ankle," was all he could say.

Leah pried his hands away and motioned for Freddie to help carry him inside. As they gingerly set him down he let out a string of expletives.

"I'm gonna check it out, ok?" Leah said, carefully removing his rain boot and sock. The ankle was already turning purple, and there was a small, hard bump poking out. Leah pressed it and Josh moaned in pain.

"Ok, buddy, I think you've got some broken bones. Lets get your foot elevated and put some ice on it. There's nothing we can do out here, you'll have to get to a doctor ASAP."

Freddie called Phil to tell him the news, and Phil asked to speak with Leah directly. She gave Jake and Freddie the instructions and went upstairs to the wheelhouse.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He broke his ankle, or his foot, I'm not sure. I can't tell without an xray. He's got to get to the hospital soon. His pain level is pretty high."

"Will he be out for the season?"

"Well, yeah. Bones take months to heal."

"Don't give me a fucking medical answer, give me a fisherman's answer. Can he work?"

Leah sighed. A month ago she would have argued, but her time on the boat made her consider Josh's options.

"I guess...there is a possibility he could continue the season," she conceded, "As long as he doesn't do any climbing or running."

"That's all I need to know. Tell everyone we're making a beeline for Dutch."

Leah returned to Josh, who was lying in his bed, foot raised on a pillow. She took a seat next to him and adjusted the bag of peas on his ankle.

"What's up, Doc?"

"Ha. Ha. The captain's gunning it to the harbor. Take these painkillers."

Josh swallowed the pills.

"Hey, why don't you try to get some sleep to take your mind off the pain?"

Josh nodded and closed his eyes. Leah didn't leave, though, but instead began to run her fingers along his arm, lightly scratching, to relax him. She lost track of how long she sat there, but long enough for Josh to wake from his nap.

"I'm glad you're here," he said quietly. Leah couldn't tell if his tone was due exhaustion or sincerity.

"Thanks, buddy."

"Really, not just because you're a doctor. You're cool and fun to hang out with..."

Leah smiled and moved closer, "I think I gave you too many pills."

Josh's eyes remained shut, "I dunno, I feel pretty good."

She laughed and kissed his forehead, "You're sweet. Even if you're high." Leah watched as he slowly lifted his hand to grab hers.

"I like you," he said with a yawn.

"I like you too, bud" she said.


	6. Chapter 6

When they reached Dutch Harbor and brought Josh to the hospital, Phil and Leah went with him. Josh was diagnosed with a broken ankle, just as they feared. His foot was wrapped in a cast and he hobbled back to the boat in crutches.

"This fucking sucks," he complained as he tried to maneuver getting on deck.

"We need to figure out how to keep you working," Phil said, giving him a hand, "And you can't work with a cast. Leah?"

Leah paused. The doctor in her knew Josh shouldn't be fishing at all-the risk was too big. On the other hand, Josh leaving wasn't an option for anyone involved.

"Ok, you realize what I'm about to suggest goes against all medical advice, right? And you're definitely going to be in pain, and there's a pretty high possibility you'll hurt yourself even more? And if you do that, you're out for not just the season, but maybe the whole year?"

Josh nodded.

"We take off the cast and I put a new, thinner splint on so your foot fits into your raingear."

"Let's do it!" Josh smiled.

Leah sighed, "That's only so you can be on deck safely. There's no way you can push it though. We're talking you stick to hydros and sorting, nothing else. Walking it gonna hurt like a bitch."

Phil's face was concerned, "Are you really up for that Josh?"

"I can take it pops."

Once inside, Leah gave instructions to the crew, "I'm going to need a splint. Is there some metal you guys could weld together for me?"

Freddie and Jake set to work gathering the utensils, and soon Leah had fashioned a fisherman's splint for Josh's foot. She carefully wrapped bandages around his ankle, with only stifled sounds of discomfort.

"Ok, lets see if we can get you into a boot."

She wiggled the boot onto his foot with some difficulty.

"Now the test. Can you walk?"

Josh stood up, slowly put weight on his foot, and gave a thumbs up, "It doesn't feel good, but I'll manage."

"He's a tough kid," Phil said, shaking his head while heading to the wheelhouse. Josh awkwardly walked to his room and Leah followed.

"Hey gimpy, you hungry?" she asked.

"Oh is that what they're calling me now? Great."

"No, just me."

Josh sat on the side of his bed, testing to see his range of movement. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head, removing his shirt, "Not hungry, but you still owe me a massage, Doc."

"I was wondering when you were gonna cash that in."

Leah sat down beside him and went to work rubbing his shoulders. Her hands were warm and comforting on his bare back. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the friction, unknowingly succumbing to a growing bulge in his pants. Leah, however, did notice.

"That feels so good," he said.

"I can tell," she smiled.

He opened his eyes and looked down. Quickly he tried to hide his erection, but Leah just laughed.

"Lay down on your back," she commanded.

Josh rolled over and got comfortable. Leah straddled him and started massaging his entire body, moving from his neck to his calves. He began to breathe heavily and let out a moan. Eventually Leah climbed off. And they both stood up.

"Done already?" he whined.

"Hey, I gave you twice as good of a massage as you gave me."

"My ankle is starting to hurt."

"Milking it might work with your dad, but it ain't gonna work with me."

"It was worth a try."

Leah began to turn, but Josh grabbed her hand. He looked as though he was about to say something, but instead he pulled her in and touched his lips to hers. Their tongues mingled while their bodies pushed against each other. Josh's mouth found Leah's neck and began to kiss and bite, causing her knees to buckle ever so slightly. Her hand wandered to the erection pressing against her leg. Josh grunted and lifted Leah's shirt off. He caressed her breasts before hungrily devouring them. Leah removed his pants in one quick motion and stroked his long, hard cock, causing Josh to moan loudly.

A little too loudly, because Jake knocked on the door, "Ya'll alright in there?"

Leah, flushed, quickly responded, "Yeah! F-f-fine!" Josh unzipped her jeans and inserted a finger.

"Well, dinner's almost ready!" Jake yelled back.

"Oooooohkay!" Leah replied, stifling a moan when Josh inserted another finger. She would have scolded him if not for the orgasm passing through her body. Feeling a rush of passion, Leah fell to her knees and took his whole cock deep into her mouth.

He began to thrust, and with a loud groan, came. Leah slurped every last drop, to Josh's undivided attention. She then stood back up and kissed him intensely before they each redressed.

Neither said a word as they walked out of the room, but Josh gave Leah's ass a squeeze as they sat down at the table for dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

"What were you two doing in there?" asked Jake innocently, with a devilish smile on his face.

Leah remained silent.

"She was just giving me some medical advice is all," Josh said, looking at his plate.

Jake chuckled, "Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

Leah blushed and laughed, "You're a dick, Jake."

Jake opened his mouth, but Josh interrupted, "Quit while you're ahead, bro."

After dinner, Leah offered to do the dishes. Josh limped off to bed to pass out after taking more painkillers, and Freddie went upstairs for wheel watch as Phil took a nap. Jake, having nothing better to do, watched Leah.

"Creeper," she said, playfully nudging him.

"What? I'm bored."

"You could help me," Leah handed him a pot to put away.

"No thanks."

Leah gave him a look and continued to clean.

"You missed a spot," he pointed.

"Ugh, you're just here to annoy me, aren't you?"

"Hey, I'm supervising."

Leah finished and walked back to their room, Jake following. She noticed a new poster hanging by Jake's bunk of a scantily clad woman riding a Harley.

"Nice," she motioned to the picture.

"You like it?" he asked sarcastically.

"I don't mind it as long as I can put up a poster too."

"That seems fair."

She pulled out a big poster from her suitcase. It was of an oily, sooty fireman posing with an axe. Jake laughed when he saw it.

"I never pictured you having a fireman fetish."

"I don't, I just like dirty men."

"Oh really? Well, you made a good career move."

Leah sat on the side of her bed, and Jake sat next to her.

"So I guess you've proved yourself," he said, leaning back.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Leah turned to look at Jake.

"Your final dare? You're a real part of the crew now."

"I didn't-we didn't-I mean, technically, um, I've still got some work to do."

Jake raised his eyebrows and licked his lips, "You could've fooled me."

Leah smirked, "Sorry to disappoint."

"I'm not disappointed," Jake leaned in and kissed her. Leah was caught off guard, and pulled away at first.

"What, do you want me to put on some oil?" he asked.

"It wouldn't hurt," she tilted her head and went in for another kiss. Jake pushed her over and climbed on top, his lips ravenous.

He knew what he wanted and wasn't timid about taking it. Leah loved being under his control. Their clothes practically fell off their bodies.

Jake nibbled on Leah's nipples before instructing her to stroke him. She obliged while he fingered her roughly. When they were both ready, he slowly entered her.

"Fuck, you're tight," he smiled. Leah clenched herself even tighter, which elicited a loud groan from Jake. He then pumped faster, Leah egging him on. Jake pummeled into her. Her body convulsed under his, which sent him over the edge. Jake pulled out and dipped his finger into the warm cum.

"Lick it," he commanded. Leah sucked on his finger while staring into his eyes. He leaned in again for a passionate kiss.

"Welcome aboard," he said, laying his head on her pillow. Leah placed her head next to his and drew circles on his chest with her fingers.

"You think Josh will be mad?" she asked.

"Probably," he grinned at the thought of beating his brother, "Do you care?"

"I don't want him to hate me."

"He won't hate you, he'll hate me. Anyway, he gave you the dare."

Leah yawned and closed her eyes. Jake kissed her shoulder before drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Jake awoke to find Leah lying on his stomach. Her hand was grazing his morning wood. He kissed her neck until her eyes opened.

"Morning," she yawned. Leah slowly untangled herself from her roommate and threw on a sweatshirt.

"Where are you going?" Jake whined.

"I'm going to eat, why?" she turned around and saw he was sporting a huge hard on.

"Come back to bed," he commanded.

"Maybe later, Jacob," she left a soft kiss on his lips before making her way out the door.

"You're such a tease!" he yelled.

"I'm not and you know it!" she yelled back.

Leah found Josh and Freddie already in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"How's the ankle today?" she asked Josh brightly.

"Well good morning sunshine! It's fine, nothing I can't handle," he shrugged.

"Are you ready for today?" asked Freddie, "We'll be working double time." He gave Leah a squeeze on the shoulder.

Leah nodded and took a big bite of cereal. She felt pretty well rested from their two day break, but was uncertain about everyone keeping up with the increased pace.

In fact, the crew fell into a rhythm on deck that was unprecedented. Phil couldn't keep the boat up with their tempo. Even better, the pots were full and soon the tanks were bursting with crabs.

"Jesus, you guys got ants in your pants or what?" he bellowed over the speakers, "Come on in, we've gotta unload."

They managed to get done a few hours earlier than expected. Leah brought Phil a plate of food while he jogged them back to St. Paul.

"Ok, what's your trick?" he asked, accepting the plate of fried chicken, vegetables, and pie with whipped cream.

"Well, it's my mom's recipe, but-"

"No, dummy. I mean what the fuck are you doin' to make these guys move so fast? Ding and dong haven't argued once today because they're so busy smiling at you."

Leah wasn't quite sure how to answer him. "I have ways of motivating men," she hinted.

Phil narrowed his eyes and then returned to watching the sea, "Yeah? Feel free to motivate me some. Ya'll are wearing me out." He set down what was left of his dinner and took a bite of pie. Leah's eyes sparkled with mischief at the request.

"Oh, you've got a little something-" Leah wiped away a bit of whipped cream on his upper lip and licked her finger seductively. Phil watched her intently until she was finished. She walked to where she stood in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders, tracing them up and down his chest. Phil felt a goofy smile take over his face. Leah stared at him as she bit her lower lip.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, sweetheart," he said, letting his eyes roam her body.

"And just what am I doing, Captain?" she asked innocently. Her fingers trailed onto his thighs and inched closer to a growing bulge in his sweatpants.

Before he could stutter an answer, Leah pressed her mouth onto his.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I haven't updated in awhile-college sucks. I know where I want the story to go, it's just a matter of finding the time to write it. Anyway, thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate the feedback. :)**

"Hey Leah, you got any more whipped cream?" Freddie yelled as he walked up the stairs to the wheelhouse.

Leah quickly pulled away from a dazed Phil. She gave him a wink before walking over to Freddie.

"Yeah, I got some in the fridge behind the milk. I'll get it," she bounced down the stairs and delighted in Phil's dumbfounded look as she did so.

After cleaning up from dinner, Leah found Josh relaxing at the dinner table. She sat down next to him.

"How you doin?" he asked, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Tired. No one helped with dishes tonight," she yawned and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?"

"How?" Leah raised an eyebrow.

Josh leaned in and kissed her sweetly. He pulled away for a second and Leah smiled, then his lips trailed down her neck.

She giggled, "Your tongue tickles."

He smiled and lightly traced her neck with his tongue, making her laugh harder.

Josh laughed, "I'm trying to seduce you."

"And you're doing a good job of it."

To show her sincerity, Leah tenderly put her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. They came together for another passionate kiss. Josh gently tugged at her pants until Leah obliged. He gave her a sly smile and peck on the lips before slipping under the table. Leah moaned when his tongue touched her, gliding in and out. When he felt her muscles tensing, Josh came back up and sat on the bench.

"Have I told you how fucking gorgeous you are?" he asked, brushing a piece of hair away from her face.

Leah found herself blushing, "No."

They heard a creak and Leah sat up with a jolt.

"It's just the boat," Josh assured her.

"I thought it might be someone coming," she explained, leaning back into his arms.

"You're that nervous about someone seeing us?" he chuckled.

"Aren't you?"

Josh gave her a funny look, "Well, no. Why do you care?"

Leah bit her lip. She had obviously struck a chord, "I mean, what would they think? What would Phil think?"

"He would think there's something going on between us."

Leah was silent. It was a little sudden for her to be thinking about Josh in _that_ sense. Yes, she loved being around him, but she hadn't even considered dating him.

Josh leaned forward to catch her eyes, "Isn't there something going on between us?"

"I guess."

Josh furrowed his brow in annoyance and moved his body away from Leah's.

"Alright then," he said.

"Josh, don't be mad. I just hadn't thought- it's not like we've talked about it before. You've never asked...I mean..."

"Leah, will you please allow me to take you on a date the next time we get to port?"

She grinned. Despite her reservations, despite what had happened with Jake and Phil, Leah agreed and kissed his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

**Woo, another update! I'm on a roll!**

Phil was livid. He had just unloaded the boat in St. Paul, when he found out his main engine needed repairs.

"God-fucking-dammit," he said to no one in particular. The whole crew was standing around him as he announced the delay. "We've gotta stay here at least another day to get this thing fixed."

As everyone else groaned, Josh and Leah looked at each other and smiled.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" Josh asked jokingly as they walked down the stairs. Leah laughed and shook her head no.

"Good. Be ready at 6," he said, scurrying off ahead of her.

"What's that about?" asked Jake.

Leah turned around, "Um, we're just hanging out later."

They walked into their room together and Jake shut the door.

"You wanna hang out with me now?" he asked biting his lip.

Leah turned her back to him and took off her sweatshirt, "I think I'm just going to read or something."

"Oh come on," he whined.

"Don't you have someone else to bother?"

"You're just so much fun."

Leah felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"No, Jake I-"

She was silenced by a kiss, which took a few seconds for her to pull away from. Leah only shook her head as she went to her bed and lay down.

"Are you playing hard to get now?" he asked, leaning over her.

She gave him a look.

"No. I'm serious. Josh is taking me out tonight, ok?"

Jake raised his eyebrows, "I didn't know things were that serious."

"Well, they're not _that_ serious."

"So what's the problem? I can keep a secret."

Jake crawled on top of her and bent down to kiss her, but Leah turned her cheek.

"He's your brother!"

"Brothers share."

Jake caught her lips this time and moved his hands to her breasts.

"I don't like this," she said pulling away again.

"Really? I'm pretty sure you liked it the other night."

His hands moved lower and Leah bucked her hips in spite of herself, to Jake's delight. He grinded himself into her.

"Jake," she said between breaths, "Don't."

He didn't stop, but instead went to remove her shirt. Leah caught herself and pushed him off.

"I said no," she gave him a stern look.

Jake furrowed his brow, "What the fuck, Leah? One minute you're up for anything and the next you're an uptight bitch?"

Leah stood up, "Don't you dare talk to me like that."

"I'm just pointing out the obvious."

"Get the fuck out of my way," Leah tried to push past him, but Jake blocked her path.

"I know you've been seducing everyone on this god damn boat. Just because you've only had sex with me doesn't mean you're not a slut."

Leah's face turned red with anger. She lost control of her body and punched him right in the jaw. Jake stepped backward from the blow, cursing. She didn't stop; Leah kept getting punches in anywhere she could, screaming while Jake yelled at her. He finally grabbed and restrained her. The noise caused everyone to run into the room.

"Fuck, what is going on?" Phil bellowed. Jake let go of Leah's arms and cradled his jaw.

Leah was still boiling and merely glared at Jake.

"She came at me," Jake pointed, "Shit, I need some ice."

Freddie ran to grab an icepack for his swelling face.

"Why?" Phil asked angrily.

Jake said nothing, to Leah's surprise. She did the same.

"Alright, fine. It doesn't even fucking matter. There is no fighting on this boat. Period. Consider this a warning to both of you. If this happens again I'm firing you. Jesus, I don't need this right now," Phil stormed out of the room.

Leah ran out onto the deck to get some air. She didn't want to talk to anyone, but knew Josh would be only a few steps behind her. What could she say to him? Worse, what would Jake say to him?


	11. Chapter 11

**Updating again... Yeah, sorry I'm a terrible person. I took a break from writing the story, and then I forgot how I planned the ending. 2 years later, I reread it and pretty much hate it. No worse critic than yourself, eh? ****Anyway, I decided to just get it over with and finish it!**

As Leah predicted, Josh followed her on deck. She was slumped down next to the door, head in her hands.

"Hey, what happened?" Josh sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it," Leah replied.

"I'm here for you, you know," he said squeezing her.

"What I mean is, I don't want to talk about it with you."

Leah looked up at Josh, pausing for his response. He removed his arm.

"Ok...does it have something to do with me?"

Leah avoided his eyes, "I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"Whatever it is, my feelings will be just fine," he lowered his head to try and meet her gaze.

Leah's stomach felt queasy, "Jake and I..." she trailed off. She didn't know how to finish the sentence.

Josh nodded, "he's jealous I asked you out first?"

"Not exactly."

Leah felt even more nauseous. Like, actually nauseous. She stood up and ran to the side of the boat, barely making it in time to puke over the rail. Josh jumped up behind her and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Is that from the fight, the waves, or what you have to tell me?" he asked as gently as he could.

"All of the above?" Leah smiled weakly, wiping her mouth with her sleeve, "you know, I just need to shower and relax. If you really want to know whats going on before I'm ready to talk, ask your brother." Leah and Josh walked back inside. They saw Jake sitting at the kitchen table, and icepack against his chin. Josh turned to enter, Leah headed to the bathroom.

It was probably the least enjoyable shower she had ever had. Her mind raced with what Jake would tell Josh, how he would take it, how maybe she was making a big deal about nothing. Maybe Josh wasn't even really that into her? Was she even really that into Josh?

She scurried back to the room she shared with Jake, praying he wouldn't be in there. Thank god he wasn't. Actually, she heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Harris laughter. Not a good sign. Or was it?

Leah dressed and lay down on her bed. _Ok, girl. Relax. Maybe none of this is even an issue. I mean, it's a small boat, not a lot to do..._She turned to face the wall. _What do I really want? _She took a deep breath and exhaled through her mouth. _Fun. I want fun. _

She made up her mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**I think it's a fun ending, feel free to continue the story in your head :p**

Leah opened her bedroom door quietly, listening for sounds in the kitchen. She knew Josh and Jake were talking, laughing even. She tip-toed and hid behind a corner, listening in on their conversation.

"You bastard," Josh said gleefully.

"What can I say, I have a way with the ladies," Jake replied. Leah couldn't see them, but she pictured Jake's sly grin as he said it.

"We cool?" Josh asked.

"Sure are," said Jake, "I hope she's ok."

"I think so. The ol' Harris charm has taken a toll on her, though."

Leah summoned her courage, and decided to come out of hiding. The boys turned to look at her, smiling warmly.

She smiled back, relieved. "Hey," she said, sitting down, "mind if I join you?"

"I'm so sorry, Leah. We both are," said Josh.

Not exactly the reaction she was expecting.

"Yeah, I'm more sorry," said Jake, still holding an ice pack.

"It's um...wait, what are you sorry about, Josh?" she asked, confused.

"Jake told me everything about you two. Look, it's ok...you... I just..I mean, I like you a lot...a LOT..." he trailed off as she had done earlier in the evening.

"What my eloquent brother is trying to say is, neither of us asked what you wanted," Jake interrupted, "So, what do you want?"

Leah was a little taken aback by their casualness.

"Uh...well..." she tried to gather everything she wanted to say. Both boys looked at her intently. Josh was serious, leaning forward with his hands folded in front of him. Jake was more laid back, he had one arm resting on the back of the bench while the other propped up the ice pack on his face. The left side of his lip curled ever so slightly, as though he was holding back a laugh.

"Guys, I want to have fun." Leah said the sentence like she was exhaling after holding her breath.

"Good," Jake said, "so do we." Josh nodded in agreement.

"So...what does that mean?" Leah questioned.

Josh shrugged, "It means whatever you want it to mean."

Leah grinned, darting her eyes between the both of them, "Truth or dare?"

The boys looked at each other for a second before simultaneously replying, "Dare."

"Have you ever heard of an 'Eiffel Tower'?" she asked. Leah's eyes sparkled with mischief. It was going to be a good season.


End file.
